Anterograde Rose
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Kala kedatangan Jungkook pagi hari itu, Taehyung berani bersumpah ia tidak pernah mengenal pemuda tersebut. Tapi mengapa hatinya berkata lain? [Au!KookV, Repost]


**Anterograde Rose**

 **.**

 _A KookV fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _Main idea about Amnesia was inspired by Kaisoo fanfic, Anterograde Tomorrow. But the entire plot was completely mine_ **]**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh disini milik Tuhan YME

 **.**

 **[27.10.2017]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab Satu: The Remains of the Day**

.

"Pemuda itu datang setiap hari, melenggang masuk dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang. Wajahnya menawan dengan kulit putih bersih bak model. Biasanya ia akan mendatangi meja kasir, lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata sapaan dan membeli seikat bunga."

Kim Taehyung tengah duduk nyaman di atas kursi kayu pagi hari, dikelilingi aneka macam bunga yang ia dapat sebut namanya satu per satu. Pemuda itu duduk di hadapan meja kasir, siap menyambut siapapun yang melangkah masuk melewati pintu kaca toko bunga miliknya.

Atau miliknya dan sahabatnya, lebih tepatnya.

Dibacanya sebuah buku usang bersampul beludru merah tua dengan ujung yang sudah mengelupas sembari mengusir rasa bosan. Entah pemberian siapa itu, ia tidak ingat. Tapi yang pasti buku itu adalah harta karunnya, penghubung antara dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya karena jika ia kehilangan buku tersebut, tentu kegiatan sosialisasinya akan turut menghilang juga.

Buku itu, yang setiap lembarannya telah berganti warna menjadi kusam mengandung informasi bernilai setara emas bagi Taehyung. Karena disanalah ia menulis segalanya, segala hal mengenai tetangganya, sahabatnya, dan orang-orang berharga baginya. Sebuah sketsa wajah didampingi fakta yang menurutnya penting. Merupakan rahasia kecilnya kalau ia dianugerahi bakat menggambar.

Bel di atas pintu utama berdentang nyaring saat Taehyung selesai membaca ulang buku tersebut. Seorang pemuda, dengan surai hitam yang ditata rapi dan kemeja putihnya, tampak di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang," sapa Taehyung ramah. Diukirnya seulas senyum.

Pemuda tersebut alih-alih menjawab, malah berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Sebelah tangannya bersandar pada meja kasir - menopang dagunya. Ia tersenyum sementara Taehyung mendorong kursinya mundur selangkah, menyadari kalau jarak antar keduanya menipis.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim. Atau oh, haruskah aku memanggilmu Taehyung?" tanyanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. Alis Taehyung naik mendengarnya.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya ragu. Meski begitu ada perasaan aneh menyergap dadanya, seolah tidak seharusnya ia bertanya mengenai hal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab pemuda itu cepat. Dalam satu gerakan ia menyambar buku berharga Taehyung dari genggaman jemarinya, lalu membuka lembarannya dengan kecepatan menakjubkan seakan telah membaca buku itu beribu-ribu kali. "Tapi aku mengenalmu. Kim Taehyung, dua puluh tiga tahun. Memiliki toko bunga yang dikelolanya bersama temannya. Kau menderita Anterograde Amnesia, suatu keadaan dimana seseorang tidak mengingat apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Memori jangka pendek. Apa aku salah?"

Kehabisan kata-kata, Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan – membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bingung," pemuda itu bersuara lagi.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong tuan," pemuda tersebut tertawa kecil. Dibukanya halaman terakhir buku itu. Terpampang sederet tulisan tangan yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Tulisan tangan Taehyung.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku tuan. Taehyung saja … kalau boleh?" Taehyung menyadari adanya probabilitas kalau ia dan pemuda di depannya ini tidak memiliki perbedaan umur yang terlalu signifikan.

Pemuda itu tidak membalas. Tatapannya yang intens menatap halaman terakhir buku menandakan sebuah fakta bahwa tulisan tersebut lebih menyita perhatiannya ketimbang permohonan Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersuara.

" _Pemuda itu datang setiap hari, melenggang masuk dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang. Wajahnya menawan dengan kulit putih bersih bak-"_

"Hentikan!" sela Taehyung. Semburat merah timbul menghiasi wajahnya. Orang bilang Taehyung itu sebenarnya memiliki wajah cantik, tapi ia lebih suka dibilang tampan karena astaga, ia itu seorang laki-laki!

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh seenaknya menyentuh buku harianku? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya privasi seseorang?"

"Oh sekarang kau marah," tidak ada nada penyesalan terdengar dalam suaranya. "Meski mungkin akulah yang lebih berhak marah karena kau bahkan tidak menulis namaku dalam buku harianmu ini?"

"Apa?"

"Pemuda menawan bak model yang setiap hari datang, melenggang dengan kaki jenjangnya. Halo, kau hanya menulis penampilan fisikku, tanpa menulis namaku. Terus terang aku agak terluka karenanya," Taehyung mendadak berpikir ulang mengapa dulu ia tidak menulis mengenai betapa menyebalkannya pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi untungnya aku adalah orang yang baik. Jadi mari kita ulang segalanya dari awal lagi. _Seperti yang selalu terjadi_ ," ada penekanan dalam empat kata terakhir, dan Taehyung sadar jelas akan hal itu.

"Baiklah."

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Usia dua satu. Kau telah mengenalku setahun lalu dan aku mencintaimu."

"Maaf?" Membelalakan mata, Taehyung awalnya merasa ia telah salah dengar. Tapi perasaan itu lenyap saat Jungkook tertawa, digantikan oleh amarah yang timbul secara alami.

"Aku hanya bercanda, karena menggodamu sangat menyenangkan. Lagipula …" ada jeda mengisi selama dua detik. "Besok kau tidak akan mengingat apapun. Iya kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kim Taehyung. Dan permintaan sederhana dariku, setidaknya tolong tulis namaku sebelum penghujung hari. Dengan demikian setidaknya kau dapat menyapaku hari esok."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jungkook keluar dari toko, tanpa membeli satu tangkai pun bunga.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan rasa bingung dan aneh memenuhi pikiran Taehyung, tapi perasaan itu lama-kelamaan hilang, digantikan dengan sebuah keyakinan yang entah darimana menyatakan bahwa semua ini adalah sebuah rutinitas. Bahwa mereka telah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Bahwa ini bukanlah pertama kalinya.

Sosok Jeon Jungkook bukanlah orang asing. Entah kenapa hatinya berucap seperti itu. Mungkin karena kenyataannya memang demikian. Atau mungkin memang seharusnya seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sebenernya ini repost dari salah satu karya lama saya (yang sudah diapus karena suatu alasan) dengan tokoh yang sengaja dibuat berbeda. Kemungkinan besar akan bertema crime (hohoho) tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan lainnya yaitu romance-drama. Yang pasti, akan tetap berfokus pada kedua tokoh utama kita yaitu KookV!

Kritik dan masukan sangat ditunggu!

With love,

 **A**


End file.
